


Frozen

by Lolmemeies



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I tried to write angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Steve comforts him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Frozen

Bucky Barnes was frozen and now he’s thawing out. 

He’s not quite out of the ice and he’s not sure if he’ll fully get out of the frozen water, but he has Steve there with him. Helping him out of the ice slowly getting him warmed up. 

Steve Rogers helps Bucky out of the “ice”. The nightmares, panic attacks and PTSD. He’s by Bucky’s side and Bucky is right there by his. They both have trials and tribulations, but they can make it out together. 

In the late hours of the night, two super soldiers are cuddled up close, resting in each other's embrace. Bucky’s spooning Steve and has both arms locked around his torso. It’s quiet and peaceful.

That is until Steve wakes up to something squeezing him a little two tight, two mismatched arms to be exact. Steve could hear the plates clicking in place more frequently of the course of the next few minutes. It only did that when his heart rate went up. 

He was either having one hell of good dream or another nightmare. 

Steve’s suspicions were confirmed when Bucky started shaking and murmuring to himself. Steve tried to squirm out of the death grip but was unsuccessful. He gently gripped Bucky’s wrist and began to pull them apart. “Nonononono.” Bucky whispered into his neck and proceeded to pull Steve closer, still repeating the phrase. 

Steve’s heart hurt for Bucky, because his nightmares are so violent and he wakes up disoriented. Once again, he gripped the other man's wrist firmly but gently, quickly pulling them apart and made his escape. 

Bucky started quivering more at the loss of Steve in his arms. “Buck.” He shook him lightly. “Not Steve, not Steve, not Steve.” And that’s when he noticed tears poured from his eyes. “Bucky!” He shook him harder, jerking the other man awake. 

Stormy greys met baby blues and everything in that moment was still. Bucky tackled Steve, sending them both backwards. Steve was caught in another death hug but for a different reason. Bucky buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and Steve could feel the tears as Bucky let out quite sobs. 

Steve rubbed his back gently, making soothing circles. They didn’t need words to know what the other was going through. Steve didn’t need words to know that Bucky didn’t want to talk about. Instead he continued to comfort him, hold him and give him words of encouragement. 

“You’re safe.”

“They can’t hurt us.”

“I’m here.”

“I love you.”


End file.
